


i lose myself in the rituals of battle

by keatz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry, Sort of Beauyasha But Not Really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keatz/pseuds/keatz
Summary: All the blue of the ocean you have never seen.
Kudos: 5





	i lose myself in the rituals of battle

**Author's Note:**

> title is the result of me mishearing a part of _conceptual romance_ by jenny hval.  
> oops.  
> (the actual lyric goes _"i lose myself in the rituals of bad art, in failure."_ which does make a lot more sense.)

Blue ink  
Streaked across  
Your skin,  
Like a blessing,  
A talisman—  
But you don't need it,  
Not you  
(You with your hair so wild,  
You with your glare so sharp),  
You have all the blessings you need  
Here with you already.  
In the lines of your arms,  
In the sweep of your gaze,  
In the tread of your feet—

Like dirt  
Under your fingernails,  
There is lightning in your hands;  
Something electric,  
Something I can feel  
Every time I watch you  
Dip your fingers in deep, deep blue,  
Every time I watch you  
Paint alabaster white with  
All the blue of the ocean you have never seen.

**Author's Note:**

> did not set out to write cr fanfiction poetry; wrote a normal ass poem as normal people do, and realised afterwards that _o shit thats just yasha._ so. there you go! 🤪


End file.
